


Primera Línea

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MiloShipFest, World War I
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Es diciembre de 1917 en Somme, Francia. Milo es un soldado alemán que hace lo posible por sobrevivir a las trincheras y a la pesadumbre de la muerte. Cierto día, su regimiento recibe un nuevo recluta que traerá consigo un poco de esperanza y la oportunidad de una doble ración de cigarrillos.





	Primera Línea

La compañía veintitrés —aquella en la que Milo servía— sufrió una fuerte pérdida de hombres durante su última estadía en la primera línea. De ciento sesenta, sólo noventa y dos regresaron a la retaguardia, y fue necesario reponer sus números como era usual: con soldados rasos, jóvenes e inexpertos a los que ni siquiera les quedaba el uniforme.

Milo nunca fue como ellos. Él tenía diecinueve años cuando decidió, por cuenta propia, proteger a su país de una amenaza que aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Él, así como el resto de sus amigos, se enlistaron en diciembre de 1915. Se decía que las tropas alemanas eran más experimentadas, sus posiciones firmes. Todos pensaban que era cuestión de meses para que marcharan sobre París. Sus propios maestros les incitaron a dirigirse a la oficina de reclutamiento e incluso sus padres se avergonzaban si mostraban alguna señal de temor. Milo aprendió lo básico en el cuartel y, un mes después, lo enviaron a la retaguardia del frente occidental a servir por once meses más. No tuvo su primer viaje a la primera línea sino hasta que cumplió los veinte años.

Estos nuevos reclutas eran diferentes. La mayoría tenían entre quince y dieciocho años, llegaban a las trincheras con apenas una semana de entrenamiento y eran más un estorbo que una ayuda. A sus dos años en el frente, Milo era un veterano y sabía bien que cuidar de los novatos era casi tan riesgoso como las incursiones a la primera línea.

La vida en la retaguardia era buena. Se podía dormir toda la noche, recibían comida con carne y manteca y se podía jugar a las cartas y fumar cigarrillos con tranquilidad. Al encontrarse con el inesperado paraíso, los soldados rasos se hacían descuidados e inconscientes, lo que solía llevarlos a la muerte durante su primera incursión.

Extrañamente, con la última tanda de reclutas llegó un muchacho diferente a los demás. A pesar de estar entre los más jóvenes, trabajaba arduamente y seguía las órdenes al pie de la letra. También era amable con sus compañeros y en más de una ocasión le vio compartir parte de su ración con un soldado especialmente delgado o alguien recién salido del hospital. Su nombre era Shun y Milo pensaba que era una pena que un joven tan dulce como él estuviese en el umbral del infierno.

Milo pensaba que era una pena que fuese cuestión de días para que los enviaran a la primera línea, la tierra donde se debe abandonar toda esperanza. Él había vivido suficiente tiempo en las trincheras como para saber que había pocos motivos para conservarla. La comida fría, insípida y escasa era casi tan terrible como las noches sin dormir y los constantes estallidos de las municiones. Los piojos, las ratas, la humedad y las enfermedades eran tan comunes que se habían acostumbrado a ellas. Por otro lado, la muerte —siempre latente, siempre inesperada—, constreñía constantemente sus corazones.

Pocos de sus ochenta compañeros de clase seguían con vida. Dos seguían combatiendo a su lado; un tercero fue enviado a casa después de que le amputaran la pierna derecha. Dos murieron en su primer viaje a la primera línea, otros cinco por súbitos golpes de metralla y muchos otros por complicaciones en sus heridas.

Recordaba con especial pesar a uno de ellos; uno que no se colocó la máscara de gas correctamente y que vomitó sangre durante días antes de morir en una cama de hospital manchada con sangre y pus. Milo recordaba haber esperado a su lado hasta el fin, no porque quisiera confortarle, sino porque le dijo que podría quedarse con sus botas una vez que falleciera. Milo no quiso arriesgarse a que alguien las robara. Eran buenas botas; aún las llevaba consigo.

Para los veteranos, la muerte se había convertido en la cotidianidad. Uno de sus amigos solía decir que las trincheras mataban a todos los hombres que recibían, ya fuese con balas o con pesadumbre. Ellos eran hombres fracturados, muertos en vida que rara vez dormían lo suficiente como para creer que algún día llegarían al final de la guerra.

A primera vista no parecía que Shun sobreviviría a algo así. Parecía que su espíritu, cálido y gentil, se rompería al primer contacto con el alambre de púas de la tierra de nadie; sin embargo, Milo veía más allá de su tierna sonrisa y sosegado optimismo. Su decisión de servir era firme y la atención que prestaba a todo su alrededor le hacía creer que, quizá, pudiera sobrevivir al frente.

La voluntad del novato se puso a prueba tres semanas después de su llegada. El regimiento fue transportado a la primera línea en una hilera de camiones destartalados. El viaje fue silencioso y la oscuridad total; no podían arriesgarse a que los franceses los descubrieran. El viaje era de apenas nueve kilómetros, pero el camino era irregular y los hombres tenían que sujetarse entre ellos para evitar caer. Todos estaban inquietos. Los novatos por miedo a la incertidumbre y los veteranos porque sabían contra qué se enfrentaban.

Tuvieron suerte. No se encontraron con bombas ni metrallas y pudieron refugiarse en las trincheras sin llamar la atención del enemigo. Se aseguraron de que todos los miembros del regimiento anterior subieran a los camiones que los llevarían de regreso a la retaguardia e hicieron inventario de las municiones que dejaron atrás. Las rutinarias tareas tranquilizaron los ánimos de los hombres y, por un momento, pensaron que esa noche sería una sin novedades. Tristemente, unas horas antes del amanecer se escuchó el primer silbido en el cielo, seguido por un destello luminoso y un tronido abrumador.

Bombardeo.

El grito se extendió por toda la línea de la trinchera y los soldados tomaron sus posiciones frente a la artillería. Aunque había poco que pudieran hacer en contra de los aviones, tenían que estar preparados en caso de que el ataque aéreo tuviese el fin de encubrir una avanzada enemiga. Milo tenía otra función. Él tenía que recorrer varios metros de la trinchera para identificar zonas inestables y, después, coordinar a los soldados para su pronta reparación. Era difícil caminar entre el lodo y el ensordecedor sonido de las bombas. No obstante, esa noche corrieron con suerte, los ataques estaban enfocados varios metros hacia el sur —quizá los británicos encontraron una trinchera de avanzada— y únicamente tenían que lidiar con los temblores de la tierra y el lejano sonido de la destrucción.

El zigzagueante camino era iluminado intermitentemente por las detonaciones de las bombas. Los blancos, amarillos y verdes les cubrían constantemente y el cielo, generalmente opaco, centelleaba de un modo que sería hermoso de no ser tan terrible.

Silbido, luz, estallido.

Un proyectil cayó cerca de ellos y parte de la trinchera colapsó. Varias vigas de madera y sacos con arena cayeron sobre cinco hombres y fue necesario liberarlos en medio de la oscuridad. Entre el movimiento, Milo reconoció a Shun que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los novatos que permanecían inmóviles en alguna esquina, buscaba sobrevivientes y removía con habilidad los pesados sacos de arena.

Silbido, luz, estallido.

Apenas liberaron a los hombres, los camilleros llegaron a la zona y se llevaron consigo a los más heridos.

Silbido, luz, estallido.

El ataque se mantuvo hasta el alba, cuando el zumbido de los motores de los aviones creció en intensidad. Alguien señaló la fuerza aérea alemana y los bombarderos británicos se replegaron hacia la tierra de nadie, mientras que los aviones de combate de ambos bandos iniciaron una batalla entre las nubes.

Los silbidos, las luces y los estallidos se alejaron, pero seguían ahí, destrozando trincheras y soldados a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

En su sector, el polvo se asentó y los hombres decidieron darse un merecido descanso. Los cigarrillos comenzaron a circular y uno de los soldados se alejó por la trinchera que comunicaba con la línea de soporte. El comandante quería saber si el cocinero llevaría la comida hasta ellos o si tendrían que mandar a alguien a recogerla.

Después de asegurarse de que su sector fuese reconstruido, Milo se permitió descansar. Se dirigió a un rincón de la trinchera y se encontró con el novato sentado en cuclillas. Sus ojos observaban atentamente a su alrededor y con su mano izquierda se aseguraba de que su casco —demasiado grande para su fina cabeza— permaneciera en su sitio.

—¿Estás bien, recluta? —preguntó Milo cuando llegó a su lado.

Shun asintió y viró su atención hacia el cielo.

—El bombardeo sigue.

—No te preocupes, ya están lejos. No tardará mucho para que se queden sin bombas y tengan que irse.

Milo tomó asiento al lado del chico y notó que este temblaba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por el ruido de las metrallas. El usual intercambio de balas había comenzado. Shun se encogió de hombros y hundió su barbilla entre sus rodillas.

—No es un ataque —aseguró—, es para contener las avanzadas. Ellos gastan sus municiones y nosotros las nuestras. Es un juego, ¿ves? Mientras estemos en la trinchera estaremos bien.

No le dijo que, en ocasiones, les ordenaban avanzar. No le dijo que en cualquier momento podrían iniciar los ataques de artillería. No le dijo que tendrían que resistir las balas de los obuses y de los cañones, ni que tendrían que estar al pendiente del temible grito que anunciaba el uso del gas.

Un avión alemán les sobrevoló y el ruido del motor crispó aún más los nervios del novato, quien se asió fuertemente del brazo de Milo.

Milo recordó su primer bombardeo. Recordó bloquearse por completo y que uno de los estallidos le hizo sujetarse fuertemente de un veterano que le estaba dando órdenes. El veterano correspondió su abrazo, dio un golpecito sobre su casco y le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Aún recordaba la cálida sensación: la suavidad del contacto humano del que careció durante meses, su tranquila respiración y las fuertes manos alrededor de su cuerpo. El hombre cuidó de él hasta que pudo moverse nuevamente y, después de eso, le enseñó todo lo que sabía para sobrevivir a las trincheras. Se preguntó qué habría sido de él. Le promovieron cuatro meses después de conocerse y lo enviaron a Rusia. Bien por él. Se decía que ya no había combate en el frente oriental.

Miró al joven y pensó que, quizá, podría ofrecerle un poco del confort que tanto les hacía falta. Soltó su brazo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Shun aprovechó para arrimarse a su pecho. Las metrallas rugían incesantemente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve —respondió con voz queda.

—Lo sé —dijo—, pero ¿cuál es tu edad real?

Milo sabía que los hombres escaseaban y que al ejército no le importaba mentir para enviar a conscriptos a la guerra.

—Diecisiete —confesó.

Shun no era tan joven como parecía y Milo supuso que era algo usual en el frente. Los constantes bombardeos envejecían a cualquiera y sería cuestión de tiempo para que el chico luciese mayor a la edad que le atribuían.

—Estarás bien —le dijo—. Te he visto desde que llegaste. Eres inteligente y cuidadoso. Sin duda sobrevivirás.

No le dijo que la sobrevivencia en las trincheras no dependía de la fuerza o de la astucia, sino de la casualidad.

—Generalmente nos dan un poco más de comida después de los bombardeos. Quizá recibamos doble ración de sopa de verduras.

No le dijo que las verduras estarían mezcladas con aserrín. No le dijo que si habría doble ración sería por todas las bajas del día anterior.

El avión alemán voló nuevamente sobre ellos. Shun volvió a encogerse con el sonido de su motor.

—Veo que no sueltas tu casco. Eso está bien, te salvará la vida. Él y tu máscara de gas. La máscara de gas es lo más importante. Tienes que usarla correctamente, de lo contrario no servirá para nada. Recuerda que el gas es pesado, se mete en las trincheras y en los fosos. No te quites la máscara a menos de que sepas que el aire está limpio. Tienes que ser cuidadoso si quieres regresar a casa. Nos dan licencias cada cuatro o cinco meses y puedes visitar tu pueblo natal por una o dos semanas. Podrás ver a tus padres, dormir en tu cama.

No le dijo que le sería imposible dormir por las noches; que cosas tan sencillas como el ladrar de los perros le recordarían a los bombardeos. No le dijo que lloraría al ver a su madre, ni que daría dos pasos hacia atrás cuando ella quisiera limpiarle las lágrimas de los ojos. No le diría que tendría miedo de que su pañuelito de algodón, tan blanco y puro, se ensuciara con un hombre como él. No le dijo que la guerra ensucia todo a su paso, que cubre todo de negro, que pudre y desintegra hasta que no queda nada. No le dijo que terminaría tan roto como él.

—No hay nadie en casa —dijo Shun después de varios segundos de silencio—. Tengo un hermano. Nos enlistaron juntos, pero a él lo mandaron hacia el sur, cerca de Verdún.

Milo no le dijo lo que había sucedido el año anterior en Verdún. No le dijo que, a pesar de que en el sur ya había menos batallas, sus campos seguían cubiertos de muerte y desolación. Shun debía saberlo. Todos sabían lo que pasó en Verdún.

—¿Ves? —dijo en cambio—. Tienes que sobrevivir para volver a encontrarte con él.

No le dijo que, cuando lo hicieran, los dos estarían totalmente cambiados. No le dijo que, quizá, no volverían a verse jamás.

Shun asintió y dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre el cuerpo de Milo. El joven era menudo y delicado. Su piel era blanca y, aún con lo que pasó la noche anterior, limpia y suave. Le tomaría un par de semanas hacerse hosca y gris como la suya. Su cuerpo aún olía a casa —a las barracas—, aún distaba de tener ese peculiar hedor de los que habían compartido espacio con la muerte durante tantos meses. Sin duda Shun era más bello que las granjeras belgas a las que divisaban cuando los cambiaban de sector.

Disfrutó tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo y este comenzó a reaccionar. No se avergonzó de su erección. En primer lugar porque esta se ocultaba bien debajo de su uniforme y en segundo porque, cuando se pasa tanto tiempo en el frente, todo lo que no sea sobrevivir se convierte en una banalidad. Dormir, comer, cagar, coger. Lo que fuera, no tenía reparos en hacerlo frente a sus compañeros; ellos le pagaban con la misma moneda. ¿Por qué avergonzarse? Era algo natural, más natural que estar escondidos en una zanja y que pelear contra un enemigo de un millón de cabezas.

Se preguntó, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Shun deshacerse de sus inhibiciones de novato? Aún si lo hiciera, ¿estaría interesado en desahogarse con él? Era joven, pero la verdad era que Milo también lo era. Sería apenas un momento, unos minutos que les permitirían olvidar en dónde se encontraban y la cercanía de la muerte. Sus compañeros lo entenderían —ellos hacían lo mismo—, los comandantes se harían de la vista gorda. Si Shun se lo pidiera, serían cuidadosos.

Así había sido con Camus. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces; desde que se robaban besos fugaces y aprovechaban sus pocas horas libres en la retaguardia para buscar alguna pastura lo suficientemente alta como para ocultarlos de los generales —esos que nunca iban a la primera línea, esos que no comprenderían. A nadie extrañaba tanto como a Camus, pero este cedió su pierna derecha a cambio de un boleto a casa. Era un buen trueque, una vez que pasaba el riesgo de la gangrena. Un muy buen trueque.

Se imaginaba que el carácter de Shun sería un poco como el de Camus. Pensó que juntos podrían encontrar un lugar seguro una vez que regresaran a la retaguardia; si se atrevían a adentrarse al campo, podrían aprovechar para robar una gallina de una granja cercana.

El ritmo de las metrallas disminuyó imperceptiblemente. Probablemente un soldado se había quedado sin municiones.

Milo bufó y negó con la cabeza. No podía permitir que su mente divagara tanto. ¿Para qué preocuparse por el mañana? No estaba seguro de que Shun sobreviviría a sus primeras semanas en la trinchera.

Le abrazó en silencio y por largo rato hasta que les avisaron que la comida estaba por servirse. Tenían un buen cocinero; se adentró a la primera línea y recibieron sopa caliente. Mientras Milo se preparaba para comer, Shun se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Milo notó que su porción era normal, seguramente cedió la adicional a alguien menos afortunado que él.

—Muchas gracias por lo de la mañana, señor. Lamento haberle preocupado. Le prometo que no volveré a ser un estorbo.

Milo sonrió y hundió un trozo de pan en su sopa.

—Descuida, a muchos nos pasa igual durante el primer bombardeo. Llámame Milo.

Shun parpadeó varias veces —sus largas y negras pestañas le recordaron a las chicas de las propagandas de guerra— y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. El joven rebuscó algo entre las enormes bolsas de su uniforme y le ofreció una cajita con cinco cigarrillos.

—Toma. Yo no fumo.

Milo sonrió, tomó los cigarrillos y sujetó a Shun de los hombros.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Shun rio nerviosamente y asintió. Recargó su cuerpo en contra del de Milo y, juntos, comenzaron a comer.

El ruido de las metrallas seguía. El ir y venir de los aviones prometía un nuevo bombardeo nocturno. Sin embargo, por ese momento, Milo tenía comida en su plato, cigarrillos en su bolsillo y un encantador jovencito a su lado.

Al menos, por el momento, la primera línea era un lugar feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gasp! No miento. Desde hace más de 10 años que quería hacer un fiqui de la primera o segunda guerra mundial. Son temas que me apasionan mucho y el poner a mis personajes favoritos en situaciones tan terribles era una gran oportunidad para desarrollar sus historias. Sin embargo, quizá por la carga de trabajo que representaba, apenas ahora me animé a hacer uno.
> 
> Para este fic elegí a Shun porque creo que sería muy interesante verlo en una situación como esta. Es un hombre bueno y dulce, pero también aguerrido y valiente. Creo que no tardaría en convertirse en un camillero o, quizá, en un médico. Probablemente sería de las personas más cuerdas en el frente occidental.
> 
> Milo y Shun se encuentran en Somme, en la parte norte de la 'frontera' entre Alemania y Francia. Era una zona en donde no sólo tenían que combatir contra los franceses, sino que también contra los ingleses. Las trincheras alemanas eran, por mucho, mejores que las de los aliados. Estaban mejor organizadas y eran muchisimo más resistentes (con varias secciones hechas de concreto). Además, los alemanes se encontraban en tierra alta y más seca que la de los aliados, en donde las trincheras estaban inundadas. Sin embargo, el bloqueo de los ingleses impedía que Alemania recibiera alimento, por lo que sus hombres sufrieron de un hambre terrible. Las trincheras no eran siempre una pesadilla. Podían pasar meses sin que pasara nada, pero cuando los soldados tenían que avanzar empezaba la masacre. A excepción de los últimos 9 meses de la ofensiva Alemana, las dos batallas más largas y terribles de la gran guerra ocurrieron en Somme y en Verdún. En ambas murieron aproximadamente más de dos mil hombres al día. Si consideramos las muertes por heridas, el número se va a seis mil.
> 
> Por supuesto que la homosexualidad estaba prohibida en aquél entonces, pero las terribles condiciones de vida normalizaron hasta cierto punto las relaciones entre los soldados. Uno de los primeros pasos hacia la lucha de derechos homosexuales empezó después de la primera guerra, cuando los soldados regresaron a casa y se enfrentaron con la fobia de la sociedad a la que protegieron con sus vidas.
> 
> Admito que, de todos los fics que hice para el Milo Ship Fest de este año, este es el que más disfruté en hacer. Fue emocionante y conmovedor a la vez. Estoy contemplando seriamente en convertir esto en una serie, pero probablemente no lo haga sino hasta el próximo año (si acaso). Me gustaría, sobre todo, mostrar a Milo regresando a casa para reencontrarse con su familia y, por supuesto, con Camus.
> 
> Esta historia fue basada en uno de mis libros favoritos: Sin Novedad en el Frente, de Erich Remarque. Es una novela muy fácil de leer, con personajes encantadores, humor macabro, cruento realismo y muy, pero muy desgarradora. Cada que lo leo me hace llorar a moco tendido *sniff*. Si tienen estómago fuerte, se los recomiendo muchísimo.
> 
> Pero ya los dejo que esto ya fue mucho. Pero antes, los dejo con la nota inicial de Remarque: "Este libro no pretende ser ni una acusación ni una confesión. Sólo intenta informar sobre una generación destruida por la guerra. Totalmente destruida, aunque se salvase de las granadas."
> 
> PD: Imaginen que todos tienen nombres alemanes. XD


End file.
